This unit serves a facility for carrying out clinical research projects on hospitalized patients and normal subjects. Examples of projects on this unit include studies of: Hypercoagulability and Thrombosis; Growth Hormone in Pituitary Disorders; Genetic Disorders of Central Nervous System; Alcoholic Hepatitis; Bleeding Esophageal Varices; Physiology and Kinetics of Leukocytes; Intestinal Peptide Hydrolases; Chronic Active Hepatitis; Epidermolysis Bullosa; Home Intravenous Hyperalimentation; BCNU, Medrol, Procarbazine, and Radiotherapy in Treatment of Brain Tumors; Gross Peptic Esophagitis; Muco-Cutaneous Candidiasis; Bartters Syndrome; Dietary Protein, Calcium and Phosphorus; Propylthiouracil and Methimazole in Early Treatment of Hyperthroidism; Caloric Deprivation and Weight Reduction in Diabetic Control; Overnutrition and Thyroid Hormone Regulation; Adenocarcinoma Unknown Primary Evaluation; Pathogenesis of Bullosa Pemphigoid; Ectopic Hormones in Non-Endocrine Malignancy; Thyrotropin Physiology; Effects of Smoking on Codeine Disposition; Hyperbaric Oxygenation Treatments for Extracranial-Intracranial Arterial Anastomosis; Immunotherapy for Patients with Anaplastic Gliomas; Adenine Therapy for Fanconi Anemia; Clinical-Pathologic Correlation of Ocular Sarcoidosis; Acyclovir Administered to Immunocompromised Children with Varicella Zoster, Herpes Simplex and Cytomegalovirus Infections; Somatomedin-C in Acromegaly; Lymphokin Treatment of Laryngeal Papillomatosis.